Like The First Time
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: Sometimes love takes a while to sink in. Sometimes realizing it is just like the first time.


"Oh, Oh. Xigbar! XIGBAR! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yeesss!" I moan out as I climax over myself.

Xigbar, my "partner was still thrusting into me until he grunts and comes in his condom.

I fall into a comfortable slumber as Xigbar spoons me from behind.

.

.

.

.

.

"…nng…uuuh…where…where are…paants…Pants!" I startle and fall off the bed.

Xigbar laughs from the comforts of the bed.

"Ngh…a little help would be nice." I grumble getting up and rubbing my sore butt.

Xigbar opens his arms and I snuggle in close. These moments of affection are rare. We aren't per say a couple…more like fuck buddies, but that didn't stop my affection from growing for this man.

I trace his scar lightly. He told me he got it in a motorcycle accident. I'm not sure if its true.

"Dem…Demyx."

"Huh? What?"

"I said I need to go to work."

"Let's skip today please?" I pout, widening my eyes I look up at him.

"No. Dem, I need to work and you do too. Now get up."

I sigh and begin to pick up my strewn clothes around the room. Once Xigbar makes a decision he won't go back on it.

I slip on my crumpled clothes, noticing new bruises, scratches and hickeys. Xigbar liked it rough not that I was complaining. I show myself out the door and walk a couple of blocks down to the apartment me and my friend shared. Rarely did I ever actually sleep there, but I did occasionally pop in and inform Axel, my friend, that I am indeed still alive.

I open the door then quickly shield my eyes.

"Fuck! Axe! What the hell! On the fucking couch? Really?"

"Well we could've don it on the table if you prefer," My snaky friend shoots back, "Way to kill the mood Dem."

"I'm sorry, but you do know that I live here right?"

"About that…"

"What? No. Wait, never mind. Go put on so clothes then tell me while I burn and drench this poor couch in bleach."

Axel and his new boy to go to his room…the only room in the apartment…the room we shared, to hopefully change.

I glare at the couch in disgust. It was only a few months old too!

Axel walks in fully clothed and sits on the couch. He motions for me to sit with him. I just glare at him and sit on the floor.

"So…um, Dem…please be understanding of this, but I kinda…didn't think I'd be seeing you ever again in this place and well I…fell in love. With that boy you just saw. We're engaged and he lives here now so…"

My mouth gapes open.

"Are…Are you kicking me out?"

"I'm sorry Dem. I thought you lived with that one Xigbar guy-"

"Yeah because that's the reason why half my shit is still here! Oh god, please tell me you didn't' throw it away."

"No. Everything is in boxes in the room."

"…Can I have my shit so I can get out of your busy life?"

"Dem-"

"Please."

Axel gets up and leaves. I can't believe it. My best friend is engaged and I just got kicked out of the apartment is shared with him. I have nowhere to go now…my parents won't take me in, I know. They kicked me out because of my sexual preference. Axel just kicked me out too… Xigbar never lets me stay over too long at his place… What the hell am I gonna do?

Axel walks out with five medium sized boxes. I take them from, glare at Axel and make my way out the door.

"Dem-please, don't be like this, please understand-"

"Oh, I understand. I understand perfectly fucking fine."

"Dem-"

"Good bye."

I close the door and go to my car.

In my car I let loose tears I had been holding back. Sure I've stayed over at Xigbars a lot, but he would notice if is started staying every day. Guess I'm down to living in my car now…renting a place would cost too much alone.

"Fuck!" I growl as I try to stop the tears from flowing. I don't want any unwanted questions at work.

"Here is your order and what a fine order it is, sir." The kid who ordered the food giggles and claps.

I smile weakly as I walk away. The stress form earlier today is still getting to me. The place where I work at didn't pay well, but I felt at home making others smile and laugh. The money plus tips weren't enough to let me rent a house and a hotel would suck up my money faster than a sinking boat with five holes.

.

.

.

.

.

I wake up to the scent of sweat and sex. I gently move Xigbars arm off me and go to the kitchen to cook eggs, pancakes and bacon. As I'm frying the bacon I feel strong arms envelope me from behind. Xigbar had become…apprehensive over the last couple of days. He's been showing more affection than he usually does.

"Mmm. Making breakfast babe?"

I blush. He doesn't really call me 'babe' often.

"Ah, yeah."

"I've noticed you've been cooking an awful lot when you're over here."

I rarely ever cooked. I always took fresh food for granted, but now that I'm residing in "Car Hotel", I missed it. So now I cook whenever I can.

"Yeah…" I sigh.

"What happened?"

"Wh-what? Nothing happened."

"You never sigh like that unless if something bad happened. So tell me what."

"Its nothing. I swe-"

Xigbar forcefully kisses me. His tongue probes my lips and I open them, turning a short kiss into a full blown make out. We break for air.

"Now will you tell me?"

I grumble.

"Its nothing but my roommate kicked me out."

"What the hell? Where are you living now?"

"Ah…er, in my car?"

"Fuck, Demyx why didn't you tell me?"

"I, um, didn't want to worry you…"

"You're worrying me now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't me." He grabs hold of my face so that I'm looking straight at him, not at the floor, "From now on tell me when things like this happen, 'k? Oh and no more of that living in your car. You'll live here."

"But what about rent?"

Our eyes are unwavering, staring at each other. He doesn't even bat an eye.

"I can take care of that."

"Food?"

"Ditto. Just cook for me and I'll be happy."

"But" I sigh, frustrated, " I can't just freeload around here."

"You won't be."

"But I feel like I will."

"This is what boyfriends are supposed to do right?"

"Boy…friends?"

"Yeah. Boyfriends. I know I've been a shit one to you."

"Wait, we're together?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Damn right I want to be."

"Then we're together."

"Officially?"

"Officially."

"…ca-can we go on a date?"

"Sure. Movie theater?"

"Yeah. What's playing?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of something along the lines of horror."

"I…don't like horror. It gives me nightmares."

"It'll give me a better reason to hold you close tonight."

"Fine. But I wanna watch Wreck-it-Ralph next time!"

My boyfriend chuckles, "alright, lover."

I blush.

The whole day I was on cloud nine. Xigbar was mine.

He was acting really strange actually. He would hold me, reach for my hand or just find ways to touch me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was acting…clingy.

Around seven-ish we went to the theater. Sinister was playing and Xigbar had to practically drag me into the theater because the movie poster looked simply terrifying.

Half-way into eh movie I was practically climbing Xigbar. I was eeking at everything when the "scary" music would get louder. Xigbar wasn't complaining. If anything, he seemed kinda happy.

I burry my head into his shoulder when a family gets run over by a lawnmower.

"Nnn" I groan feeling a little nauseous

"What's wrong ? You okay babe?"

I gasp, "Just a little nauseous. 'm okay."

"No you're not. Let's go home."

"But the movie-"

"Fuck the movie. You feel sick."

"But-"

"No buts about it."

Xigbar takes my hand in his and he leads us out the theater. I look up at him in awe. What had happened to cause such a change in him?

Once at his…our apartment, he gives me a piggy back ride. I giggle and hold on to his shoulders and neck for dear life. He's never done anything like that. I really hope that all this affection lasts. As soon as we're in the door, I get off, only to be picked up bridal style.

I blush as he kisses and sucks on my neck.

"Ah, Xigbar?" He lays me on the bed and straddles me.

"Yes baby?"

"Ah," My blush goes deeper, "Um, why all of this all of the sudden."

He nuzzles my neck. "'Cause something happened."

"What happened?"

He sits up, so I sit up too. Then he grabs and plops me on his lap, facing him.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nod.

"I had this friend that was with someone, but not really. Like how we were. Then the boy he was fucking around with got into a car accident. A bad one. He's been in a coma for over a month and the doctors don't think he's ever going to wake up. I've watched my friend completely destroy himself for never saying what he always wanted to tell him. For never doing things for the boy. I don't want to be like him. Life is too short to have regrets. Its too short to keep things hidden. I know I haven't shown it much, or at all, but I really care for you- no. I love you and-"

I stop him, attacking his lips with mine. Sure there are some kinks to work out but finally finding out that your unrequited love is actually a mutual feeling is…almost like falling in love for the first time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Honestly I have no idea where this plot bunny popped up from. I really should be working on my other stories and not on one-shots but these stories will not leave my head! Ugh. Anyways, happy late labor day. I'm typing it out on labor day though I know I will procrastinate and end up posting this a month or two later than when I typed it out. **

**Thank you for reading. It really makes my day. No. It makes my year.**


End file.
